Blind Faith
by HallowedDuelist
Summary: Loke, a street fighter in the town of Magnolia, is caught at an elicit party with alcohol. The catch is that everyone there was in high school. As punishment Loke finds himself becoming the aide to one of the school's special ed students, Mirajane Strauss. He wrestles with his commitment to her and the Headmaster versus his commitment to The Pit. NaLu, LoMi, GaLe, GreyCana


**Blind Faith**

 **Hi, my name is HallowedDuelist. I've tried Fanfic writing a couple times and I've never been successful at a continuing story. So instead of a regular story, I've decided to try an AU Fairy Tail. The ships are currently undecided, I guess I'll let the story decide.**

 **The AU takes place in a small city called Magnolia in the country of Fiore. However, the AU is modern times with the the guilds becoming High Schools. This is not just a High School story, but instead focuses on the characters of Fairy Tail in a modern setting. So without further ado, I introduce Blind Faith…**

Loke stumbled forward into the holding cell. He wrung his wrists out and his face curled into a frown as the metal barred door slammed behind him. Whipping around, Loke angrily glared at the policeman who just shook his head.

"You know, kid, if you would just clean up your act you wouldn't have to spend your nights locked up here." Officer Connell sighed.

Loke brushed an orange lock out of his face and smirked, "But then I wouldn't get any quality time with you and _Mr. Clive_."

The officer shrugged and walked to sit in his desk. "I'll be calling your younger sister then again. Your lucky that there's nobody to press charges otherwise you would've lost her by now. Emancipation and custody aren't irrevocable, you know?"

Loke just shrugged, "What do you want me to say? That it won't happen again, because we both know that isn't true." Their conversation ended rather abruptly after that.

Loke went to sit down next to the other person in the cell. Gildarts Clive was the town drunk. He had a ragged appearance to him with ruddy unkempt reddish brown hair, a five o'clock shadow, and scuffed leather jacket. He turned to look at Loke, a grin on his face.

"Watcha in for this time? They catch you fighting again?" Gildarts smiled. Loke punched him in the arm, "I'd be in a lot more trouble if they caught me at the fight club, old man. Nah, I was at Gray's party... we played the music too loud. Officer Connell showed up and somebody had to take the fall for the booze. I already had more than a few strikes on my record so… here I am. You?"

Gildarts pulled back his head and let out a booming laugh, "Hah, you always had a hero complex little lion. Brown paper bags and park benches aren't a good combo for me. The other Officer Connell caught me passed out like a log. Long struggling story short, I ended up next to you. Cana is gonna be so pissed."

Loke and Gildarts shuttered a little bit imagining the upset Cana, "Maybe we should just stay here."

Changing the subject, Loke looked over at him, "So Crash Master, when's your next title fight? Don't you ever get tired of defending?"

Gildarts smirked, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back, " I'm not penciled in yet, guess we're waiting on somebody to challenge me. I've seen more than a few ledgers with you on the list. The name Leo sure is gaining some street credit, your bid is only getting higher kid." Loke nodded and sighed.

"It'll be a little while before the girls get here, if they don't just let us rot." Loke grinned and leaned back. Both of the boys were passed out in a couple minutes, Loke leaning just slightly on Gildarts.

The roar of a car's engine cut in the parking lot and soon after came the click-clacking flat shoes walking up the stone outside steps of the police station. Cana's face was as red as hellfire with a spitfire attitude to match. She threw open the door and it slammed against the inside of the wall.

Officer Connell rose to his feet as Cana walked towards him with Lucy in tow. There were bags under her eyes and her long brown hair was frizzled up in all directions. Her v-neck top dropped perhaps a little to low. Lucy on the other hand was wearing her blonde hair in pigtails and still in her school cheerleading outfit.

Cana stopped before him and muttered, "How much to get'em out this time Alzack?" He shrugged and took a step back, "No fee, I'll wave this one for you."

"Thanks! I don't know if our bank account could've taken another one of these…" Said Lucy, embarrassed. Alzack Connell nodded, "Just try to keep them outta here okay?"

"Oh I'll make sure he's not coming back," Cana growled.

As Alzack unlocked the cell, Gildarts paled, "No please! Let me stay…" Cana glared at him and didn't bother saying a word. She led the four of them out of the police station and over to Cana's, or rather Gildarts', car.

It was a Lamborghini Countach, a sleek design with a silver metallic finish. Its hood was angled towards the ground, gold decals adorned it with a Crash Master bumper sticker on the back. It turned heads as Cana drove by. The interior of the car was no less luxurious with genuine white leather seats and a newly installed radio. The back of the car was awkwardly and possibly a little shamefully silent. Neither one of the boys dared to make a peep. Cana dropped Lucy and Loke off at their home, and said goodbye to Lucy. Cana utterly ignored Loke. She didn't let Gildarts move up to the front seat.

Lucy set her purse down on the table, she turned to look at him but there was no scold in her eyes. "Loke, you have to be more careful. Sooner or later something is going to go terribly wrong."

"You don't have to worry kiddo, I can take care of myself." He flashed her a toothy grin.

And then her facade failed her, her gentleness quickly melted into rage, "Don't you understand you ignorant dolt! Pretty soon the Connells aren't going to be able to just wave your petty crimes! If you attract the court's attention they'll revoke your custody of me!" She was practically screaming by the end of it.

"Hey hey hey, Lu! Just calm down, I made a mistake that's all." Loke held up his hands in distress.

"A mistake?! A MISTAKE! Loke, you don't seem to know the meaning of mistake! Every time I turn around you're either broken or bruised or in a holding cell." Lucy was fuming, her face getting redder by the second. "The problem is Loke, you are going to keep making 'mistakes'. And you're not going to stop until the consequences bite you in the ass!"

"Alzack waived it off the record, we'll be alright. Lucy nothing is going to happen." Loke instilled confidence in his voice. He wrapped Lucy up in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I just don't want to lose you, not like mom and dad. I won't lose anyone else." Her voice dropped and tears welled up in her eyes. Loke spoke in a hushed voice. "You're not losing anyone. Just hold on. I promise no more prison tours."

They stood there together for some time before Lucy broke away. She muttered a goodnight and turned to walk down the short hallway. Their apartment was not a large one; the front door opened up to the main room. In the main room was a two seat couch and a coffee table, on the other side was a small kitchen. A large TV placed itself in front of the couch. Past the main room was a small hallway that led to the back of the apartment, where there was two bedrooms and a bathroom. The apartment did not seem small that night; for the siblings were as far apart as they could be.

Loke sat on the couch and put his feet up. He sighed and contemplated whether or not he could keep his promise. Loke knew the answer. He turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. Ever since Lucy had been little she would have terrible nightmares, noise from the other room helped her sleep. Loke chuckled to himself and closed his eyes.

As she laid in bed tears streamed down her face, no TV noise would help her fall asleep tonight. Her older brother always was a terrible liar.

Loke woke to the vibrating of his phone in his pants pocket. He yawned and stretched and reached for the remote to shut off the TV. He'd fallen asleep in his clothes last night. The phone began to emit classic rock music from its speaker continuing to get louder until he shut it off. Loke checked the time and sighed, "Well, time to get Lucy out of bed."

He walked down the hall and rapped his knuckles on her door, "Hey Lu! Time to get up! We're a little behind so you gotta get moving."

After listening at the door for her to roll out of bed, Loke hurried into the bathroom. Lucy was a sloth when it came to the usual morning activities. He washed up quickly, but stopped to spend more than a spare moment on his sunbleached orange hair. Loke brushed his teeth and then went out to wait for Lucy in the main room. Just as he was sitting down on the couch, he heard the door lock and the shower turn on.

It was a good twenty minutes before Lucy finished her morning rituals and then they ate breakfast together. There was a little awkward small talk as they tried to avoid the episode from last night. Loke silently cursed himself for brushing his teeth before he ate, the food was nasty.

"Ready to go Lu?" He asked, Lucy nodded.

"To the Firebird then!" Loke smiled, he loved his car.

The Firebird was referring to Loke's 75 Pontiac Firebird. It was his pride and joy, a four speed manual with a white interior. The paint job was jet black with a blue firebird decal on the hood. To an outsider, it may seem as if there were an odd amount old muscle cars rolling around but, here in Magnolia, it was as good as a tradition.

They got in and the engine roared to life, Loke's speakers blasted Classic Rock out the windows He put his sunglasses down and pulled out of the driveway. Lucy just sighed, he always did it, every single morning. They flew down the highway towards Magnolia High: home of the Fairies.

Magnolia high was huge, it had been built in a valley between two very large hills. On top of the eastern hill sat a very large, very old cherry tree. The pedals of that tree drifted over the school every fall.

Now the school had started out small, but as the area around Magnolia grew, so did the school. Very quickly ran out of space in between the two hills and instead expanded upward giving it the name that most high schoolers know it by: The Tower. It stood five stories tall and currently possessed no elevators; passing period had to be extended due to children hurting themselves racing up and down steps to get to class.

Loke pulled into a parking spot still gazing at the Tower. He opened the door, admiring his shiny chrome door handle and stepped out into the sun. One might call it a perfect day, the hills blocked most of the breeze and it was just warm enough to feel the sun kiss your skin. There were no clouds to be found.

He and Lucy followed the sidewalk up to the front door and just as they reached it a loud voice sounded on the loudspeaker.

" **To the office, Loke Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar…"** Several other names were read off and Loke sighed, "Here we go again."

"It's your own fault," Lucy muttered.

As he headed towards the offices, down one of the long tiled hallways, Loke was intercepted by Bisca Connell. She was the school liaison officer and she did not mess around.

"You're not lucky enough to get off that easy this time, Loke. Come with me." She ordered, but Loke stood his ground, "I thought Alzack waived the charges."

She nodded, "We did, but that doesn't mean you escape scholastic punishment." Loke raised an eyebrow, "Right, I figured but why aren't I going in with everyone else."

Bisca smirked, "Because this is only a minor infraction for them, they'll be suspended from extracurricular for a couple weeks, but you will have worse consequences." Loke winced and she said, "You didn't seriously think you could skate out of this scott free did you?"

He shrugged, "Guy is allowed to dream right?" Bisca laughed, "Then keep on dreaming kid."

They sat in the waiting chairs of the office waiting for the others to finish getting reprimanded. Loke was tense like he was readying to go fight, Bisca put a hand on his shoulder, "It won't be too bad, Loke. Everyone here knows you're a good kid at heart, but you have to start cleaning up your act before we can't ignore it anymore."

"Yeah, well…" He sighed and perhaps he would've said more had the door not opened and his delinquent friends poured out, all of them looking over at him with pity on their faces. Loke kept his dignity intact as he rose to face his impending doom. He rolled his shoulders back and stood tall, not afraid of what was soon to come. Bisca led him into the office where they faced Headmaster Makarov.

"Err… Loke why I oughtta clock you upside that thick skull of yours you dimwitted little brat," The man may have been short in stature but he made up for it in spirit. His white hair bristled out in all directions. Magnolia's headmaster was an interesting man; he didn't follow the traditional role of the principal. He spent more time in teachers' classrooms than doing administration duties or sitting behind a desk. It was rumored that the headmaster could name every kid in the school if he wanted.

Loke scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry Headmaster, it won't happen again." The old man's face turned cherry red and his veins bulged, "Don't you lie to me boy! We both know very well it'll happen again!" He shouted.

Loke shied away, attempting to be ashamed of himself, "The only reason I haven't suspended you from my school is because I know that this one wasn't really on you. Whether they admit it or not, one of those dolts that just walked out of here let you cover their perfect record asses." He was panting.

"Headmaster… I'm sorry." The old man's face softened, "However, I can't let this delinquency go unpunished underneath my nose. I talked it over with Alzack, had you been prosecuted it would've cost you at least nine months in jail with all your prior offenses included." A lump caught in Loke's throat.

"And sense it is the start of the school year, we decided to wave the jail time." Loke breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, sir." Makarov looked down at him, or rather up as he was a small man. To Loke, it had the same effect, he felt properly shamed. His face began to turn red.

"Do not thank me yet child. Instead you will serve the time in another fashion: community service to the school. It will take place after school _and_ on weekends." Loke almost spoke up, but the Headmaster's voice held no sway for argument. He shut his mouth. "After school today, Bisca will take you to your assignment, for now I'll leave you in suspense."

Loke left the room dry mouthed and downcast, Bisca looked pityingly on him. "Hang in there kid, it's not that bad. You'll see."

Loke finished the day out and went to meet Officer Connell in the commons on the third floor. She saw him and smiled, motioning for him to follow, "Com'on kid, we're going to floor 5."

"Just what am I going to be doing?" He asked as he walked after her.

Bisca smirked, "The Headmaster said to keep you waiting for as long as possible, 'it would teach you some humility'." She said attempting to horribly mimic his voice.

After several flights of stairs and a walk down now deserted hallways, they arrived at a small classroom. Loke had never been in this part of floor 5 before, he raised a worried eyebrow.

They stopped at classroom with an E184 sign; peculiarly another sign was next to it written in braille.

As they entered, Loke took in the room. It was slightly larger than an average classroom and far more colorful. There was an unpacked Wii connected to a flat screen TV and faced couple of couches. In the back of the room half a dozen desks were set up facing in the other direction at a whiteboard. Loke didn't recognize any of the kids in the room, they were scattered about. Most were coloring; working on some kind of art project. It looked more like a kindergarten classroom then a high school.

Bisca approached a table where a young girl was sitting, "Hi, Mirajane, how are you today?" Bisca's voice had suddenly softened as if she were talking to a small kitten. Originally Loke had thought that girl had platinum blonde hair, but as he approached it was as white as a snowflake.

The girl didn't look up from whatever it was she was doing, "I'm just great, today has been fantastic. Who's with you? I don't recognize him." Bisca laughed, "I wouldn't expect you to, this is Loke. Since, Elfman made the football team this year he is going to be your new aide."

Loke straightened up and stood rigid, but he didn't want to offend a special ed so he said nothing. She giggled, "I can already tell he's thrilled to be here."

Bisca laughed uncomfortably, "He will warm up to you I'm sure, this was the Headmaster's pick after all. Com'on Loke, just going to let me do all the talking?"

Loke took a step forward, "Erm… Hi, my name is Loke." He offered her a hand. This time the girl did turn around, and what he saw was striking. She had flawless pearl colored skin. There was a wide smile on her face that only emboldened her rosy red cheeks.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane!" Still grinning, she took his hand in both of hers and shook it. And then something caught Loke's attention and he gasped. The irises of her eyes were covered by a milky grey substance; it looked as though there were permanent rain clouds. Loke felt guilty almost immediately. Bisca almost hit him in the back of the head when Mirajane started giggle.

"You've got it, I'm one hundred percent blind, no ifs, ands, or, buts." Her head cocked sideways just a bit and she smiled to show off her pearly whites.


End file.
